Percy meets Midnight
by ThecrazyBluebox
Summary: Percy meets my made up character, who is a bit crazy. She's my Mary sue, and she seems to be in love with Percy.


The woods were filled with monsters, Percy knew that, but this was the most terrifying one he had ever seen. With the ferocity or the monster, it was a wonder that he had even escaped with his life. Sure it wasn't a giant scorpion, or a minotaur, or even a dragon, but it was still the most terrifying thing ever. It was a girl.

The day had started with breakfast, obviously. Then a quick reminder from Chiron that the population of the wood dwelling monsters was getting too high. For some reason, people had gotten pretty lazy, and no one was going to fight monsters in the woods. What had once been a dozen or so monsters, was now reaching thirty- seven, according to the brave satyrs who counted them every week.

So, after breakfast, Percy grabbed riptide and the shield/watch that Tyson gave him, and he headed into the woods.

He had invited Annabeth along, for company, and because he liked having someone to watch his back in a fight. But sadly, she declined the offer, saying that she was busy directing the Hephaestus kids on how to make the silver owl shaped cresting for the Athena cabin roof.

So Percy was alone in the woods, but he could pretty much take on anything. _Right_?

That's what he thought.

Until he met _her_.

Percy walked through the dark woods, which really weren't that inviting. He could just imagine what was in the woods, probably those giant scorpions he and Annabeth had fought before falling into the labyrinth. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his mind, but it was proving to be very difficult. Especially when his mind went over _every_ single monster he had fought, making the walk through the woods twice as terrifying.

As he was deep in his thoughts of monsters, Percy didn't notice the rumbling in the bush behind him, nor did he hear the giggle.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a very feminine voice say "Hello, Percy."

He turned quickly, holding his sword in a defensive manner.

Then he lowered the sword, finding himself facing one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

She had long black hair that almost reached her waist, and violet colored eyes**.(Totally normal, right?) **She was tall, probably around 5'8, and she had a very nice figure.

And frankly, she was the scariest thing he had ever seen. He had many bad experiences with beautiful women. For all he knew, she could be a monster.

"Who are you?" he asked, raising his sword once again. "And how do you know my name?"

" My name is Midnight Daylight Twilight Jones," she smiled a sexy smile, with her full lips and his bright white teeth. "And I just happen to know stuff that normal people wouldn't know, because I'm better than normal people, but I'm not bragging about it. I'm just stating a fact."

"Right…"

"I'm also super hot, if you haven't noticed. Except I don't think I am _that _hot, all the guy think I am, but I'll go on pretending that I don't know I'm hot. Cause I'm a very humble person," she paused, then she turned to Percy. "You think I'm hot, don't you?"

"I thought you just said you were a humble person," Percy said in a confused tone.

"Right, silly me." she laughed the most beautiful laugh, a sound like the tinkling of small bells.

Percy cringed when he heard the laugh.

"Are you Aphrodite or something?" he asked.

She laughed again, causing Percy to flinch. "See what do I tell you, boys are so shallow, thinking I'm Aphrodite just cause I'm beautiful. Now, I'm going to pretend I'm embarrassed because you compared me to the goddess of beauty."

She blushed almost immediately, looking down at her feet and pretending she couldn't meet his eye.

Percy frowned, "I didn't compare you to her, I just wanted to know if you were her- what are you doing?"

He gulped as she started stroking his face with her soft feminine hands.

"Percy, I know you love me." she said, beginning to run her hands through his dark hair.

His eyes widened, " I just met you!"

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose you could say this is love at first sight."

"What! No, this is not love at first sight!"

"Don't try to deny it, Percy," she breathed out.

Her hands began going a little bit lower than his face, her nail teasing him.

"Look, I really don't even know who you are," he said making a grab for her wandering hands. "I'm not in love with you, and I'm not denying it because I _don't _love you."

He backed away slowly so she wouldn't notice he was about to run away. She closed her eyes, bringing a hand dramatically to her head, as if she was feeling faint.

"Oh, Percy, I knew this would happen," she said. "I knew someone would get in-between our love. Its that Annabeth girl, isn't it?"

"What! No!" Percy blushed.

"It doesn't matter, Percy. If you wont love me on your own, I'll have to force you to love me." she seethed.

She lunged at him as she pulled a lasso out of her back pocket, she began twirling it around, readying herself to lasso him.

So Percy ran for his life.

He could feel her hot on his trail, running after him like a raging bull. He's had raging bulls run after him, and he definatly preferred the bulls to this Midnight girl.

He made his way out of the woods, nearly running into Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris as they walked around the edge of the woods. He quickly said sorry, and began running again, his goal was his cabin.

"Watch were you're going, punk!" Clarisse shouted after him. "Or I'll stick my spear up your-"

Percy wasn't able to hear the last part because, once again, he ran into someone. It was Nico. He stopped, putting his hand on Nico's shoulder, and doubling over to catch his breath.

"What are you running from?" Nico asked.

"From this weird girl- holy Hera, here she comes!" Percy screamed as he saw Midnight catching up to him.

He waved farewell to Nico and sprinted for the Poseidon cabin. He ran past the Athena cabin, and seeing Annabeth in the doorway, he mouthed "Help me."

He wasn't able to see what her reaction was but he had complete faith that Annabeth would help him get rid of Midnight.

He reached the cabin right as Midnight tried to lasso him, she missed so he was able to shut the door in her face without getting lassoed.

He threw his body against the door, impeding her from opening the coming into the cabin. Percy's heart beat against his chest so hard it felt like it would pop out at any moment. His breath was coming back to him, as he sucked in air that he lost when he was running.

"Percy, let me in!" I love it when I have to chase you, but this is getting out of hand, isn't it?" Midnight shouted through the door.

He couldn't believe it. She thought _he was getting out of hand. "Yes, it is getting out of hand! So just leave me alone!" _

"_No, Percy, I won't leave you alone, because I love you! And I'll do anything to get to you." She said, and at that very moment, Percy heard the sound of a grinding motor starting._

_His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing ._

_He screamed as the blade of a chainsaw broke through the wood door that had kept him safe from Midnight. _

"_I'm doing this for us, Percy!" Midnight yelled through the noise of the chainsaw,_

_He scrambled to the corner of the room, holding riptide close to his chest as he waited for Midnight to barge in._

"_I'm-" Midnight started, but instead of hearing her finish what she was going to say, Percy heard a loud thump. Like if someone had fallen. _

_The whir of the chainsaw came to a stop and there was scuffling, and someone tried to open the door, only to find it was locked._

_Percy waited a while, unable to breath and unable to move._

"_Percy, its me," said a voice outside of the door._

_Percy sat up, "Ann- Annabeth?"_

_There was a sigh, "Yes, its me, not will you let me in?"_

_Percy shakily made his way to the door, slowly unlocking it, and peeking out. It was Annabeth, for sure._

_He was so relieved that he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. _

_She stiffened, but quickly got into the hug, and started patting his back._

"_Where is she.?" Percy whimpered._

_Annabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes with a smile, "I took care of her, don't worry."_

"_How?"_

_She innocently looked at Percy, "Oh, I may have stabbed her, once… or twice."_

_Percy grinned, "Annabeth, my hero."_

_She smacked on the back of his head with a light smile on her lips, " Yeah, well, you've sure made a habit of it."_

_Percy didn't mind that a girl had saved him from danger. Not when the girl was Annabeth, she was an exception. And no matter how beautiful Midnight had been, Annabeth would always be the most beautiful in his eyes._

_Annabeth took his hand, leading him out of the cabin and into the open air. Percy immediately sought out Midnights body, but the only evidence was an old orange chainsaw._

"_Where's the body?" _

_Annabeth frowned, "I don't know, it just disappeared."_

_They both shrugged, stepping out of the porch and making their way to their friends._

_Percy looked down at their entwined hands and smiled. _

_Annabeth, his hero._


End file.
